Only Thing On My Mind
by ilovecreekanddipx3
Summary: Stan loves Wendy, how will he tell her? Stendy StanxWendy South Park


I bit on my lip harshly. It was the moment of truth, i felt my whole body twitch in nervousness as I excited South Park High School. The only thing i had on my mind was _her_ and only her.

I was going to tell her.

Who was her, you may ask? Well, 'her' was none other then Wendy. The cute 16 year old girl that i had liked since 3rd grade.

When i was younger, whenever i saw her, i vomited. Which _totally_ grossed her out. But i mean, c'mon! That _is_ a little gross, so i dont blame her. Mind you, I hadn't really made an attempt to talk to her since, in an attempt to avoid embarsment and rejection. Sure, we'd been partnered up in assignments and stuff, but i'd never asked her out, or even tried to start a conversation that didn't have to do with school, for fucks sake!

At that moment i realized something.

_Stan._ I heard a voice in my head say. _You're fucking pathetic._

_  
_I was on the merge of protesting, but then i stopped dead. First, i was talking to myself. and Second, as much as i hated to admit it, the voice was right.

I _was _pathetic.

And to my sheer horror, Wendy came dashing around the corner of the school at high speed, Red and Bebe trailing behind her. I watched her for a moment, the rest of the world blurring. I stared at her in amazment, she was smiling, which showed off her sparkling white teeth which were framed by her perfect cherry lips. Her long black bangs hung in her face from underneth her hat, the rest of her wavy hair framed her pale face, her emerald green eyes were sparkling, full of joy and happiness.

I was swept on a tidal wave of emotion, pulling me out of reality for a moment as her and her friends were playfully tackling each other and giggling. Oh, how my heart ached to know what they were talking about! What did Wendy like? What did she see in boys? Would she ever date someone like me? My emotions turned to hope as i continued to watch her.

She was heading in this direction, and was about 10 feet away from me. At this point, i noticed her shamrock eyes flicker to me for a moment and then back to Bebe. But then she stopped walking and whispered something in Bebe's ear. Bebe turned, looked at me, and then bounded off in the other direction, Red hot on her heels.

Wendy turned to me, her smile fading and her expression turned serious. She walked towards me. The wind whiped her hair behind her, it flowed like a ribbon. Her short purple skirt was moving slightly with the wind, although her yellow leggings clung tightly to her legs. She stopped about a foot away from me. She arched her head and looked up at me.

"Hey, Stan." Wendy said warmly, her lips framing her teeth. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and twirled it around her finger. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah..." I replied feebly, chewing on my botom lip. "Hi."

"Well, whats up?" She questioned, her eyes studying my face curiously. God, i felt stupid.

"Well, i just wanted to say something but..." I started, scratching the back of my neck. I pursed my lips timidly, and pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose.

"Yes?" She asked. I could tell by her tone she was starting to get impacient now. "What is it, Stan?"

I opened my mouth, the words on my tongue, but i couldn't force them to slip off. The only thing that was on the merge of exciting my mouth was vomit, which i forcefully held down.

She crossed her arms. "Stan, could you just tell me? I have to go catch up with Bebe and Re-_hmmmmph!"_

I cut her off mid sentance, grabbing her wrists and pinned them down to her side. I quickly closed my mouth on hers, planting a quick peck on her cherry lips. The lips i've been dying to kiss since 3rd grade.

She didn't fight against me, but just simply kissed back. Not with force, but she tightened her lips around my bottom one as i did the same to her top lip. I quickly pulled away, the kiss lasting only about 5 seconds.

I opened my eyes in time to catch her with her eyes still shut. Her long eyelashes fluttered open, revealing forest green which stared right at me. I was close enough to notice tiny freckles scattered under her eyes.

She pulled away slightly, and straightened herself out. "Stan...I..."

"I know. it was a _little _unexpected..."

She giggled, cupping her mouth with her yellow gloved hand. I barley heard her say, "Well, I gotta go catch up with Red and Bebe..."

I nodded meekly, planting my hands in my jeans pocket.

"Bye Stan." She dismissed, giving me a slight wave, turning around and running off in the other direction.

I smiled to myself, biting on my lip again. The only thing on my mind was _her _and _only _her....

**----**

i was bored, and i'm doing an all niter. I felt like takin a break from wrightin yaoi and write some Stendy!

I don't own South Park either xD Obv.  


**Reviews? Favs? ;D Anything is appreciated, and yes i intend on wrighting more South Park stories in the future and reviews will be inspirations! Also, pairing requests too? ;DDDDDD  
This kinda sucks, i wrote this in like 20 minutes. Sorry for the mistakes**

~ilovecreekanddipx3


End file.
